Path of the Padawan
by Hero'sBaneBlade
Summary: Four Padawans, Obi-wan Kenobi, Qymaen Jai Sheelal, Aayla Secura, and Lana Sevari begin their path to Knighthood. Drop a review and may the force be with you. This is the prologue, more chapters will be written and added if it is liked. Bonus points to all who can tell me who Qymaen Jai Sheelal is in the Star Wars Canon. (Hint:Cough, Cough) AU, story takes place before prequels.


**Alright, here we go. I wrote this today after watching the Clone Wars episode "The Gathering" it's about Obi-wan as a youngling, before reaching padawan status. Fun fact, Qymaen Jai Sheelal (Ky-Main High She-Lall) is a canon Star Wars character, even without the EU. He is not however, a Jedi in the canon, nor is he even force sensitive. Drop a review, I'll continue this if it does well. If you do review, tell me who you think Qymaen is (Hint, he's a famous character, Qymaen is his real name.**

 **-Hero**

* * *

"Hurry up guys!" shouted 10 year old Lana Sevari her lekku flying behind her as she dashed through the entrance to the Crystal Cave of Illum. The other three, a blue Twi'lek named Aayla Secura, a Human named Obi-wan Kenobi, and a Kaleesh named Qymaen Jai Sheelal followed her at a more leisurely pace. Qymaen laughed at the red Twi'lek.

"Relax Lana, the crystals aren't going anywhere."

"But we only have a few hours, we need to hurry!"

He spun on her heel, and sprinted deeper into the caves. Obi-wan laughed, and the group began to move faster to catch up to their fourth member. As the moved deeper, all four reached out with the force, searching for their crystals. Obi-wan was the first to find something, his senses directing him down a long tunnel. A blue Kyber Crystal sat, embedded in the wall, and he quickly cut it out of the stone as the rest of the group caught up.

Qymaen was next, turning only slightly, and prying out two crystals, one blue and one green.

"They were both calling to me." he explained as Aayla looked at him. The group headed back towards the main cave, half of their number now in possession of their crystals. Upon reaching the central cave, Lana's face lit up, and the red Twi'lek rocketed down another tunnel, forcing her friends to rush after her. She stopped abruptly, a fork in the tunnel ahead of her. Aayla wasn't so lucky. She barreled headlong into her childhood friend, and the two tumbled to the ground. THe stood and re-focused, reaching out with the force in an attempt to locate their crystals. As Obi-wan and Qymaen caught up they turned.

"My crystal is this way." Aayla stated, gesturing down the left tunnel.

"Well mine is down this one!" Lana shouted, barely suppressing her extreme excitement. Qymaen checked his commlink and groaned.

"We don't have enough time for all of use to do both. We'll have to split up. Obi-wan, go with Aayla. I'll follow Lana. As soon as you get the crystal, head back here and wait for the other group." Lana smiled at the tall Kaleesh boy.

"Let's go already!" He laughed and gestured down the tunnel.

"Lead the way."

Obi-wan and Aayla moved down the tunnel, following Aayla's direction. They were getting close now. As they turned the corner into the next cave, Obi-wan gulped. Aayla looked at him.

"What's the problem Obi?"

"That."

A full grown Wampa, three meters long, slept at the end of the cave. Behind it, a blue Kyber Crystal sat in the wall.

"Please tell me that isn't your crystal."

"It is."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Here. I'll just slip by it on the side over there, grab my crystal and go. It won't even wake up."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I knew you'd say _that_."

Lana rushed down the tunnel, Qymaen sprinting to keep up with the energetic Twi'lek. She dashed into the cave ahead, pivoting on the ball of her foot to avoid a large pillar of stone in the center. Qymaen wasn't so lucky, crashing headfirst into the stone as he followed her. He groaned as he sat up, but Lana was already prying her crystal from the wall and heading off back towards the main room. He leapt to his feet and dashed after her.

As they reached the fork, a massive howl of rage emanated from the left tunnel.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah. That didn't sound good." Qymaen unstrapped the short vibrosword from his back and raised it in a two handed grip. Moments later Aayla and Obi-wan dashed out of the tunnel and past their friends, continuing on. The Wampa, awake and very angry smashed after them, rushing the group of younglings. Qymaen shouted to his friends, "RUN! I'LL HOLD IT OFF!" and swung the vibrosword at the Wampa's knee, the razor sharp blade slicing through skin and flesh, before cutting deep into the bone. Yanking his sword back, Qymaen sheathed the weapon and bolted as the Wampa howled in pain and rage, before limping after the fleeing Kaleesh.

As the other three reached the next room, Obi-wan stopped, and spun around. The Wampa's howls echoed down the tunnel, almost covering the footsteps of a sprinting person. Qymaen burst into the room and shouted to his friends, "It's still coming, I just slowed it down. Let's get the hell out of here!". The others needed no prompting, turning and joining him in sprinting away.

The group reached the frozen waterfall at the entrance as the just as the ice had nearly finished covering the gate. Aayla crawled under first, followed by Obi-wan and Lana. Qymaen, who was just behind them, reached the ice at full sprint, and dropped, sliding under the waterfall. They sprinted to the ship, waving off Master Ki-Adi-Mundi with a shout of "Wampa, get us out of here!" The Jedi master spun, hitting the button to seal the airlock, before dashing to the cockpit and taking off. As the ship began to lift off, the Wampa smashed through the ice and roared.

Obi-wan ducked into one of the gun turrets and pulled the helmet over his head. He swiveled the ball turret towards the creature and fired twice. The heavy blasts sent the Wampa rearing back, allowing the ship to escape.


End file.
